


Apodyopsis

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of mentally undressing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopsis

Kylo should have realised it would come to this. It was the logical conclusion of what they’d started, several nights ago. When he’d - for whatever reason - decided that General Hux was too _wound_ to be safe, and that everything would be **much better** if the man just got off.

And off. And off. 

In fact, Hux had taken to his offer more readily than Kylo had expected. The man was really a coiled spring of _wanting_ , and when he twanged his finger over his spine it _sang_ for him. 

It was supposed to just be that. Just… release. Release mostly for Hux, but Kylo wasn’t averse to sating his own needs, too. Gloves on skin and grunts in ears and the sharp, bright bliss of relief. Of tension finally snapped. Of satisfaction freely exchanged…

And then it was supposed to go back to normal, with maybe a little less sniping and vitriol. (But not gone entirely, because that would be dull.)

Instead… he caught eyes sliding over him, where they’d only seen a void before. Kylo dressed himself like this on purpose, covered himself completely. A barrier between him, and not-him. It served multiple uses, and one of which was deflection. People wondered at it, but then they also feared it, and then they grew to avoid it. Eyes barely even looked to the black slits over his own. Hux had, of course. He’d always addressed his speech to the gap in his helm, but he’d not _looked_ to see the man below.

But now… now he did. Without turning, he could feel the other’s gaze upon him, when no one else was watching. He could feel how the pale pupils worked at unfastening, unpeeling, _disrobing_ him. He could feel it in waves coming from the other man, the curiosity and the **hunger**. Hux had to know his age, and his heritage, and that was about it. Kylo had taken care that none but Snoke ever saw his face, even in the dead of night.

When they’d fucked, he’d kept his mask on. He’d pushed Hux to his knees and between his thighs, and he’d pressed the face grille to the side of the General’s neck. He’d growled at him to arch his back more, and he’d fucked him - all but fully clothed - into his own bed. Clothing rucked to one side, just moved enough to make it work. Mad, furious lust and a harsh, broken breathing as they recovered in the aftermath.

Hux had been annoyed at him, back then, but he hadn’t dared ask him for anything more. Kylo had been relieved, because he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he requested it. It was supposed to just… happen. And then. Not. Except maybe again, if they needed it.

And now the man had the audacity to think about him naked. 

It was an abomination without parallel. It was sin, sin and Darkness. It was so not what he’d signed up for and - and - 

_\- what would Hux think if he actually saw him without everything on? -_

That was the sticking point. That was what made Kylo Ren freeze like a Tauntaun on Hoth. He just sort of… stopped. And stood. And outside observers might think he was being sinister and imposing, but in reality he was crashing through several layers of heavy denial and confusion. He was… pale. And he was tall. And his face looked too like _them_ , and his nose was big enough to land an X-Wing on and his ears were wide enough to receive Holonet signals on. And if he ever let Hux see, it would be– 

The end. Of everything. The General would no longer take him even the slightest bit seriously, and even assassinating half his staff with the Force wouldn’t fix that. He’d have to fight five times as hard just to get–

“Ren.”

Kylo couldn’t stop the flinch. Not quickly enough. He turned his head to face Hux, not wanting to. He felt like the other could see through his mask, could see right to the core of him. Past the layers, past the shielding, into… into him. He swallowed, and wished he could somehow undo what they’d done. 

“General.”

“It’s just me, here.”

“So I see.” He couldn’t prevent the sarcastic response, even if he tried. He watched with horror as the shorter man paced - even, level footsteps, even, level breaths - closer. 

Kylo wanted to run, he did. He wanted to run, or flare out with the Force. Send the man flying. Send him away. Instead he was frozen to the spot as Hux came in too close, much too close. He glared (or tried to give the impression he glared) down at him, hands in fists. 

“What are you so afraid I’ll see, if you take off that mask?”

_A monster. An ugly thing. A terrified boy. A man torn in two. A broken shell. Someone hurting. Someone lost. Someone unsure of where they stand. Someone not deserving of respect. Someone…_

Hux lifted his hands up, placed them on his shoulders. Kylo was still tense, but he didn’t push him away. Even when the thumbs lifted and pressed the release catches, or when he plucked the durasteel cradle from off his skull.

Kylo Ren was no Darth Vader. It would be easier if he was. He tried to school his face to show nothing, or to radiate power, or… something. But instead he startled when a bare hand touched his skin. He couldn’t remember the last time… the last time…

He turned his head into the palm, and let his lashes brush his cheeks. 

“There,” came the strangely gentle voice. “It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

It was, and he huffed out a laugh as he met mildly mischievous eyes. 

“Let me do this for you,” Hux offered, echoing Kylo’s own proposition. 

The Master of the Knights of Ren thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He held his breath as Hux started to undress him, but to be fair? He’d been naked the minute the man entered the room, and they both knew it.


End file.
